


vibe check

by clue_note



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Temperature Play, bros being bros, is it fluff idk but they love each other, like really mild, taekai - Freeform, taekai drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clue_note/pseuds/clue_note
Summary: fellas is it gay if you spill coffee on your bromie then jack him off?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	vibe check

Coffee.

Fresh and hot on the kitchen island.

Coffee, fresh and hot on Jongin’s shirt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ A harmonisation, perhaps, Jongin’s pained tenor and Taemin’s apologetic, _oh fuck not again?_ chanting melding together as the taller of the two hops from his perch and scrambles to pull off his conveniently white shirt.

“Sorry.” Taemin mutters sheepishly, despite knowing that, deep down, Jongin’s not too bothered and has most likely already forgiven him. He still feels guilty though, dabbing paper towels against his best friend’s abdomen, smooth and literally chocolate and huh, he’s really been working out a lot latel- oh yeah. Guilt. Uhm.

He hopes the coffee wasn’t too hot, binning the damp sheets and wetting new ones with cold water instead to offer to Jongin, who just stands there, amused beneath his persistent pout.

“Is this revenge?” he huffs, cheeky in his false anger, and as Taemin moodily pushes the wet paper against his abs with a hidden smile and a muttered maybe, Jongin jerks away with a shudder. It’s _fucking cold_ , and “why’s it so wet-“; the excess water trails down sun kissed skin before it pools and dampens the waistband of his poor grey sweatpants.

Despite the discomfort, one of Jongin’s hands quickly flattens over the back of Taemin’s anyways, holding them there.

They’re both looking down, fixated, and Jongin breaks his pout to smile. Their positioning has Taemin’s hair tickling his jawline and he can’t help but to break the air by pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Taemin looks up.

Slowly - he doesn’t want to lose the simple feeling of Jongin’s lips and nose gently pushed into his soft hair.

“I spill coffee on you and get a kiss?”

Jongin laughs, in a borderline unsettling way as if there’s something behind it. Still, he grabs his friend’s face with both hands, the cold on Taemin’s cheek now too.

Jongin kisses him.

This time it’s dirty, his colder hand snaking around to hold the back of Taemin’s neck and raise the small hairs there. It makes him gasp and Jongin takes the opportunity to skim his tongue along Taemin’s parted lips. They’re so full, feel so good against his own and he’s happy to know it’s a mutual feeling.

After a moment though, Taemin nips him, as if to keep Jongin in check for surprising him, before he pulls back. He tries to ignore the thin line of spit between them that breaks way too quickly, the fingers on his nape and the thrum in his shorts, but Jongin’s playful gaze is impossible to hide from.

“Maybe we should try temperature play.” the younger smiles. Like it’s a joke.

They both know it’s not though, his best friend has known him long enough to understand his words, the tone behind them and the sudden darkness in his eyes.

The paper towel is long forgotten on the floor as Taemin nods and mouths at his collarbone, “later,” before laving his warm tongue across Jongin’s sensitive chest just to pull out all his pretty sounds. His hand works quickly, nonchalantly dipping beneath his friend’s clothes and Taemin, well-learnt in the art of Jongin’s mind and body, doesn’t take long to tug him to completion against the coffee stained kitchen counter.

They kiss through the come down; “I forgive you,”

“I know.” Taemin grins at his pout, kisses it away as Jongin’s legs shake.

“Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading


End file.
